Dream
by Nanaseharuto
Summary: The summary is inside. The happenings on the story is half true/ half fiction So some of it really happened in real life and some just came from my imagination. It's up to you guys to guess which is and isn't real Marinette/ladybugxadrien/chatnoir
1. Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste is a 19 years old European cosplayer from London. He came from a pretty wealthy family and as he grew up, his parents aren't really there when he needs them. They were always busy with work. Only his nana(maid) is there as he grow up, so when he needs help on something or when he get nightmares as a kid, he always run towards his nana for comfort. He was a quiet kid as he grew up into his adolescent, he was an intelligent kid and top of his class but he never had a real friend.

Because of the reason either they are fake or only became friends with him because of his parents wealth...

So later on he discovered anime, and got into cosplaying. He really enjoyed it and for once he forgot the neglecting of his parents towards him.

Even when there are people who willingly wants to be his friend, he just let them but he still doesn't trust them.

While surfing the web( scrolling through Facebook news feed) he saw one of his friends shared a cosplayers status.

He read her status and was interested in her cosplaying, he was amaze and started to admire her.

Later on, he flew all the way from Europe to the Philippines just to see her and see what kind of cosplay event she's going.

But...

He wonder if meeting her is worth it or worth the time,..

"Like lotus in the mud, it blooms beautifully like a flower bud.

Like flowers in spring, the wind blows with no attached string.

Like leaf on the ground, you could hear their crunching sound.

Like bees continuous buzzing, they may be dangerous but they are dazzling"

Is this only infatuation or is it more than meets the eye?

Who would spend a lot of money just to travel at the other side of the world?

Certainly Adrien Agreste do.


	2. Beginning

Inside the Smx convention center

2nd Floor Event:

Nexcon 3, day 1

On the day of the event. Inside the convention, you could see a lot of congoers and cosplayers roaming around the hall. They could be seen outside and inside the event room, young or old they were having fun with what they are doing. They were chatting, taking photos of cosplayers and doing all sort of random shenanigans.

It was still early, so not much people are there yet. But a certain teen all the way from Europe came to the Philippines for the first time, to see and feel how this cosplay event feels like. Comparing the cosplay event here and the Western world is really different and very new to him.

He came to the event wearing his cosplay and was just about to get out of the car(his driver drove him) " _I'll call when I'm about to go home. Oh and jerry, please tell nana(maid) don't worry about me_ " He smiled. The driver nod and smiled.

He then got out of the car wearing a Breakdance AU of chat noir(miraculous Ladybug) He already got all the things he need in his bag. Wallet, extra clothes, make up, and sandwiches that his nana made and tickets for the convention for 2 days.

As he walk to the convention, there was people(girls) staring at him. They ask for a pic and of course he said " _yes_ " He smiled to them. The girls around him started to giggle as he went his way.

He proceeded to his destination, going up the escalator. Walking to the room where the convention is held, the staff ask for the entrance ticket. He then went inside. It was spacious and not much cosplayers are inside " _well it's still early_ " He said.

Walking around, he saw food stalls, anime merchandises, cosplay things and so much more. He started going around the convention and started buying merchandises he was interested in.

Wigs,lenses, and things he need for his future cosplan _'who knew wigs and lenses here are so cheap compare to online shops i know_ ' He told himself.

He mostly haul miraculous ladybug merchandises, his costume for chatnoir is already set and he only need to find the perfect ladybug.

Nobody knows but his a hardcore ladybug fan himself, and definitely ship chatnoirxladybug.

Later..

He bought a lot of merchandises (specifically ladybug merch) While roaming around, he saw a locker and thought ' _I should really put my things inside to make space for things i might buy later_ ' He thought. So he did. He went to it. Registered. And unloaded his load in the locker. All that's left on him are his wallet and cellphone in his pocket. He stretched and smiled 'Finally, no more heavy things until later'

...

To be continued


End file.
